Le troisième frère
by Opaline021
Summary: Et si ce ne fut pas des jumeaux qui naquirent cette nuit-là, mais plutôt des triplés ? Seize ans après les événements de la nuit bleue, un mystérieux adolescent arrive à la Croix Vraie. Qui est cet étrange personnage connu seulement des jumeaux Okumura et de Sir Phéles ? Venez découvrir le troisième fils de Satan dans de toutes nouvelles aventures qui feront trembler les 2 monde
1. Appel à l'aide

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous présente ma toute première fiction de Blue Exorcist !**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 1:Appel à l'aide.

L'histoire commence dans une certaine académie pour gosses de riches – qui faisait par la même occasion office d'école pour les apprentis exorcistes. En parlant d'exorcistes en devenir, on put voir l'un d'eux, possédant un sabre et de magnifiques yeux lapis-lazuli courir en cherchant un endroit calme pour téléphoner. Si on l'observait bien, on pouvait voir que ses yeux brillaient étrangement, comme s'il se retenait de pleurer. Il s'arrêta finalement dans un coin désert (vous savez, la petite cour avec la fontaine au milieu), prit son portable et sélectionna un numéro. Il colla l'appareil à son oreille alors que des larmes traîtresses coulaient sur ses joues et que les sanglots commençaient à l'étreindre à la gorge.

_- Allô, Bastien à l'appareil._

_-_ B-Bastien ? C'est Rin, tu peux dire à nii-san de venir me r-rejoindre s'il-te-plaît ?

-_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Rin ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?!_

- D-dis juste à a-aniki de venir, Bastien, c'est vrai-vraiment urgent.

_- T'as gagné gamin, je le préviens tout de suite, il devrait être là demain après-midi, d'accord ?_

- O-oui, merci Bastien.

_- De rien, à bientôt._

- Bye.

Rin Okumura, car c'était bien lui, raccrocha et observa le ciel ou l'on voyait le soleil céder sa place à la lune. Il sourit malgré ses larmes et décida de retourner au dortoir avant le couvre-feu.

À des milliers de kilomètres de là, dans une salle éclairée de seulement quelques bougies, le dénommé Bastien parlait avec un bien étrange garçon, appuyé contre une panthère possédant deux queues et une paire d'immenses ailes.

- Alors comme ça, quelqu'un à osé blesser Rin au point de le faire pleurer ?

- Hn, que comptes-tu faire ?

- Ne l'as-tu pas déjà deviné, Bastien ? Lorsque l'un de mes frères a besoin de moi, j'y vais, il n'y a pas à chercher. Je pars dans dix minutes, dit l'adolescent en se levant. Kimera, on y va ma belle.

A cet ordre, le félin se releva et suivit son maître, qui fut stoppé par l'adulte.

- Hey, gamin.

- Hm ?

- Ne leur montre ta puissance que si c'est absolument nécessaire, d'accord ?

- Pour qui tu me prends ? Enfin ! Prends soin de toi, ok ?

- Comptes sur moi, gamin.

- À la prochaine !

- Allez, file !

L'adolescent partit en riant, suivi de son familier. Bastien n'eut qu'une pensé en le voyant partir :

"Que Dieu ait pitié des exorcistes."

* * *

**Fini ! Je sais le premier chapitre est trèèèèèèèès court. Mais le prochain sera plus long, promis !**

**Chapitre corrigé !Merci à Nodoka997 pour la correction !**

**Une petite review pour la pauvre auteure que je suis ?**


	2. Retrouvailles et présentation

**Salut vous tous ! Je suis de retour avec le chapitre deux ! Il est un peu plus long que le premier, comme promis.**

**Je me suis rendu compte en vérifiant mes notes qu'il n'y aura que très peu de chapitres longs. Donc je me suis fixé l'objectif de publier une fois par semaine.**

**Merci pour les reviews de Complicate et de Yumi Lucky.**

**Bien, comme je n'ai rien d'autre à vous annoncer, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2:Retrouvailles et rencontre.

Nous en sommes donc à la journée suivant les événements du chapitre précédent. Il faisait beau, chaud, et on était au beau milieu de l'après-midi. Dans le bureau du proviseur de l'académie de la Croix Vraie, ce dernier parlait avec son frère Amaimon sous sa forme de hamster.

- Alors, Amaimon, que penses-tu de tout cela ? demanda l'aîné.

- C'est étrange, effectivement.

- Je ne comprends pas, Rin est terriblement déprimé depuis le procès, mais depuis ce matin il n'arrête pas de sourire !

- Mais pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu tant ?

- Dois-je te rappeler qui est son grand frère? Je suis sûr que quelque chose se trame, et je ne sais même pas quoi ! Que c'est frustrant !

- En même tant, Méphis', tout est toujours frustrant quand tu ne connaît ni les tenants ni les aboutissants, railla une voix venant de la fenêtre.

Méphisto et son hamster se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la voix et LE virent.

- Toi ! s'exclama Phélés, totalement médusé.

- Otôtoooo ! s'exclama le hamster-Amaimon en se jetant sur l'intrus pour un câlin.

Celui-ci sourit et rattrapa la boule de poil au vol avant de la caresser.

- Salut vous deux, vous m'avez manqué, dit le jeune homme avec un sourire tendre.

- Oui, toi aussi tu nous a manqué, surtout que ça va faire maintenant quatre ans que l'on ne t'a pas vu, remarqua le démon tout en détaillant son petit frère.

Il avait des cheveux couleur de jais à l'air soyeux et mi-longs coiffés en queue de cheval. Son visage était celui de son frère Rin, avec quelques cicatrices disséminées ça et là sur ses joues et ses tempes. Mais la chose qui attirait le plus le regard était sûrement ses yeux, de splendides yeux vairons : l'un était une magnifique émeraude scintillante de mille feux, et l'autre, un saphir brillant de tant d'émotions qu'il était impossible de les reconnaître.

Du côté de ses vêtement, eh bien, il ne faisait pas dans le classique non plus. Il portait un short en jean qui moulait très bien ses fesses, des bottes en peau de reptile et un débardeur noir avec des motifs bleus.

Le tout était caché par une longue cape lui arrivant aux chevilles, de couleur noire avec des motifs – rouge sang cette fois.

En quatre mots, un appel au viol.

- Oui, je sais, mais il fallait à tout prix que je maîtrise mes pouvoirs. Je ne veux plus jamais blesser quelqu'un parce que j'aurais perdu le contrôle.

- Sinon, otôto, que fais-tu ici ?

- Rin a appelé Bastien hier, pour lui demander de me dire de le rejoindre ici. Est-ce en rapport avec le procès de la semaine dernière ?

- Je pense, oui. D'ailleurs, comment tu es au courant toi ?!

- J'ai des yeux et des oreilles partout Méphis-nii. Ne l'oublies pas.

Méphisto grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe, dont l'on pouvait entendre quelques mots comme : "gamin", "vicieux", "intenable" et "franchement énervant" avant de reprendre tout haut :

- Enfin ! Pour ce qui est de Rin, je crois que son état de détresse est causé par le rejet de ses proches à la découverte de son petit secret. Même Yukio devient distant avec lui.

- Quelle bande de crétins, soupira le garçon. Nii-san ?

- Oui ?

- Rin a cours de pharmacologie maintenant, je me trompe?

- Non, que comptes-tu faire ? demanda Méphisto avec un sourire en coin.

- Rendre une visite surprise à la classe de Rin et au crétin qui me sert de deuxième petit frère, pardi !

- Oh attends, je t'accompagne ! Ein, zwei, drei !

L'excentrique se transforma en un petit chien que l'adolescent prit dans ses bras alors qu'Amaimon s'agrippait à sa cape aux niveau de son épaule.

- Vous êtes prêts ? demanda le plus jeune avec un sourire espiègle.

- Non ? répondit Amaimon, incertain.

- Mauvaise réponse. Accrochez-vous !

Et sur ces mots, le troisième frère Okumura sauta par la fenêtre encore ouverte du bureau avant de littéralement disparaître pour réapparaître devant une salle de classe où il entendait son frère Yukio sermonner Rin. Il déposa Méphisto sur le sol, frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre d'autorisation. À sa vue, Yukio se stoppa net dans son sermon et fit le poisson rouge pendant que Rin lui sautait dessus tout en s'exclamant :

- Nii-san !

- Hey ! Salut champion, répondit le plus grand en serrant son frère préféré contre lui. Tu m'as manqué frérot.

-Toi aussi aniki!

- O-Okumura, c'est qui ce type ? demanda un garçon aux cheveux bicolores à Rin avec l'air d'une personne ayant croisé Satan en train de faire de la danse classique avec un tutu en dentelle rose.

- Je vais vous présenter ce jeune homme ! s'exclama Méphisto, qui avait choisi de reprendre forme "humaine" lors de l'entrée de son frère dans la salle. Il s'agit de Naoki Okumura, dit-il par la suite, savourant d'avance l'effet qu'il allait causer sur ses jeunes élèves.

Il y eu un grand silence avant que toute la classe, sauf Yukio bien entendu, ne s'exclame dans un bel ensemble et sous les petits ricanements de Naoki :

- HEIN ?!

* * *

**Chapitre corrigé !**

**Merci à ma beta Nodoka997 pour la correction !**

**Sinon, vous savez, les reviews, ça prend cinq petites minutes pour les écrire et elle font presque toujours plaisir donc, s'il-vous-plaît, laissez-en une.**

**Merci pour ceux qui le feront et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**


	3. Surprise et nouveau professeur

**Et voici le chapitre trois ! Je suis en retard,je sais,je n'ai juste pas eu le temps d'écrire à cause de mes examens, gomen (****TT-TT****).**

**Je vous donne quelque infos pour vous aidé à lire ce chapitre.**

_**-Blablabla **_=Langue démoniaque

_-Blablabla_ =Téléphatie

_-Blablabla_=pensée

**Voila pour ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

- Okumura ? Vous vous foutez de nous, pas vrai ? commença celui que Naoki identifia comme étant Shima Renzu avec une assurance qui s'effritait peu à peu au fil du temps. Pas vrai ? redemanda-t-il, incertain cette fois-ci en se retournant vers Yukio qui regardait maintenant froidement dans la direction de ses deux frères.

- Naoki est bien mon frère, Renzu-kun, répondit Yukio au bicolore. Que fais-tu ici ? reprit-il à l'adresse de son aîné.

- Tiens ? Je n'ai même plus le droit à un "Bonjour nii-san, tu m'a manqué" après quatre ans d'absence ? Demanda Naoki avec amusement à son plus jeune frère.

- Tu ne mérites pas que je t'appelle comme ça... siffla Yukio entre ses dents.

- Ah ? Alors comme ça je ne suis pas digne de toi, mon cher frère ?

La température de la pièce venait de chuter de plusieurs degré et la voix du troisième frère Okumura, d'abord chaleureuse, était devenue glaciale.

- Non.

- Bien ! Bien. Nous réglerons cette histoire un peu plus tard, veux-tu ?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, et Yukio commençait à se demander s'il avait fait le bon choix.

- Bon ! s'exclama Méphisto pour calmer l'ambiance. Naoki, peux-tu réchauffer la pièce ? C'est qu'il fait froid !

- Zut ! Excuse-moi Méphis'.

- Méphis' ?! s'exclamèrent les personnes présentes à l'entente du surnom, un peu (beaucoup) étonnées.

- Bah quoi ? demanda Naoki au proviseur excentrique.

- Ici on m'appelle Sir Phéles, ou Méphisto dans le cas de Rin, mais personne à part toi n'a jamais osé me donner un tel surnom.

- Si, il y a quelqu'un d'autre ! Même qu'_elle_ t'appelle "mon..." mph !

- S'il-te-plait, Naoki, les résidents de cette académie n'ont aucun besoin de savoir ce genre de chose à mon sujet. D'accord ?

Le garçon aux yeux vairons se contenta de hocher la tête, sa bouche étant entravée par la main de Méphisto.

_**- J'ai une proposition à te faire, otôto**_, recommença à parler le plus âgé dans une langue que seul Naoki et Rin comprenaient.

_**- Quelle est-elle?**_

_**- Accepterais-tu de devenir enseignant ici, à l'académie ?**_

- Oh, s'il-te-plait Naoki-nii, dis oui ! S'il-te-plait, s'il-te-plait, s'il-te-plait ! piailla Rin en s'accrochant à son aniki, ravi de la proposition de son demi-frère.

- D'accord, d'accord! Je reste! Rit Naoki, empli de joie d'avoir retrouvé son cher petit frère après près de quatre ans de séparation.

- Bien ! Nous sommes fixés ! Tu est engagé ! Mer...

- Ne me remercie pas tout de suite, tu le fera lorsque tu recevra le montant de mes honoraires, coupa Naoki en passant devant un proviseur à la mine ahurie. **Rin, où tu dors ?**

- _Dans un dortoir avec Yukio, on a le bâtiment pour nous tout seuls_, répondit le jeune apprenti exorciste mentalement.

- _Combien de fois t'ai je dit de pas faire ça ! Sale gosse !_ lui répondit affectueusement Naoki de la même manière. Allez, suis-moi, champion ! Je t'ai apporté une surprise, reprit le plus âgé des Okumura.

- Yeeeeaaaaah ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Allez dis-le ! S'il-te-plaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiit !

- Nan ! Tu le découvrira bien assez tôt !

Les deux frère filèrent vers le dortoir en riant avec un Amaimon qui avait fini par s'endormir sur l'épaule de Naoki.

* * *

**Du côté des deux frères.**

Dès qu'il furent sortis de la salle, Naoki attrapa son frère par le bras et se téléporta dans le dortoir de son otôto. Rin s'amusa de voir que les valises de son aîné étaient déjà dans la chambre. Ils s'avancèrent tout les deux dans la pièce, et le plus vieux fit apparaître d'un geste négligent de la main une multitude de coussins bien moelleux qu'ils installèrent autour des valises du troisième fils de Satan. Ils s'assirent et le vairon commença à vider l'une des valises pour trouver la surprise de son frère.

- Raaaah ! Mais où ils sont ?! Ha ? Haha ! Trouvé ! s'exclama triomphalement l'adolescent en brandissant une boîte enveloppée dans du papier cadeau rose bonbon avec des oursons violets et plein de petits cœurs rose saumon, le tout entouré dans joli ruban jaune canari.

Le cadet ne put s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'il vit le papier cadeau et le ruban.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux comme couleur ?

- Désolé, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver au Q,G et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en acheter d'autres, répondit Naoki avec un sourire mi-gêné, mi-amusé.

- C'est peut me donner mon cadeau maintenant ?

- Tu perds vraiment pas le nord toi ! rit le vairon. Tiens.

L'apprenti exorciste ouvrit fébrilement le nœud du ruban et déchira le papier pour découvrir une magnifique boîte en métal ouvragé, incrustée de saphirs et d'émeraudes.

Il regarda son frère, qui lui fit signe d'ouvrir la boîte. Il le fit et découvrit deux pistolets blanc nacré avec gravé dessus des runes démoniaques bleues qui semblaient pulser de pouvoir. Rin se tourna vers son frère pour avoir plus de renseignements.

- J'ai fait moi-même ces pistolet, Rin, je voulais te faire un cadeau spécial. D'après ce que m'avait dit Bastien, tu deviens très vulnérable lorsque tu est dépossédé de ton sabre, alors je t'ai fabriqué ces armes, les deux pistolet que tu tiens dans les mains absorbent tes flammes et les utilisent comme munitions. En gros, tu peux tirer indéfiniment, tant que tes flammes ne sont pas épuisées, ce qui n'arrivera pas de si tôt.

- Je n'ai jamais utilisé de pistolet de ma vie Naoki-nii!

- C'est pas grave ! Je m'en suis fabriqué une paire pour moi aussi, ça m'évite de sortir mes poignards et ainsi libérer totalement mon pouvoir.

Naoki reçut son otôto adoré dans les bras et le sentit pleurer doucement contre son cou en murmurant une litanie de "merci". Le troisième fis de Satan soupira et se jura de faire la peau à Yukio et à tous les autres imbéciles qui avaient plongé son petit frère dans un tel état de détresse à cause de leur rejet, et ce dès qu'il aurait rendu sa joie de vivre à Rin.

* * *

**Du côté de Méphisto et des autres exorcistes.**

- Pourquoi Naoki est ici, Sir Phélés ? commença à s'énerver Yukio après le départ de ses frères.

- Ha ! Je ne saurais te le dire, ton frère aîné est une véritable énigme, même pour moi !

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez proposé, proviseur ? On n'a pas compris votre conversation, reprit Yukio plus doucement.

- Hm ? Je lui ai proposé de devenir professeur ici, à l'académie !

- QUOI ?! s'exclamèrent tous les élèves et même le jeune professeur.

- Mais il n'y a aucun poste de libre ! remarqua la jeune Izumo.

- Je suis sûr que Naoki trouvera une matière totalement inconnue à vous enseigner ! Je lui fais totalement confiance !

Méphisto sortit de la salle en laissant ses élèves abasourdis derrière, se dirigea vers son bureau et lâcha un petit ricanement quant une pensée traversa son esprit :

Naoki va leur montrer ce qu'est un véritable exorciste, il vont en baver !

A n'en pas douter, ce petit démon va faire trembler tout Assiah avec ses petites manies de gardien transgresseur de règles !

* * *

**Finit ! J'espère que sa vous à plut !**

**Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous rappeler que les reviews sont ce qui alimente l'inspiration et la motivation des auteurs! Donc svp laissez en une petite. D'accord ?**


	4. Réconciliation

**Hello mes chers lecteurs ! Voici le chapitre 4 avec 2-3 jours de retard. Gomen (-_-').**

**Enfin bref, je vous annonce que je me suis décider (enfin) et que donc, cette fic sera un slash !**

**Quel couple aimeriez vous voir dans cette fic' ? Sachant que Rin et Naoki sont gay.**

**J'attends vos réponses dans les vos reviews .On fera le compte au prochain chapitre !**

**Merci à Yumi Lucky et à Complicate pour les reviews du deuxième et du troisième chapitre et à Akayui a laisser chapitre. Merci infiniment, vos reviews me font toujours plaisir !**

**Merci à ma beta adorée pour la correction!**

**Petite info pour la lecture :**

**_-blablabla = pensées_**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Réconciliation

De retour dans la chambre des Okumura, Rin avait finit par s'endormir dans les bras de son frère qui était inquiet, son otôto avait l'air exténuer. Tout ça à cause des préjugée rétrograde des exorciste.

-Quel bande d'idiot, souffla le vairons en se déplacent avec Rin pour qu'ils puissent s'allonger sur le lit de celui ci.

Naoki remarqua enfin Amaimon qui continuait de dormir comme un bien heureux sur l'un des coussins qui traînait autour de ses valises fit un geste fluide de la main et le bazar qui avait été fait à peine une demi-heure avant se rangea de lui même alors que l'hamster atterrissait doucement dans la main tendue du vairons qui l'installa sur son ventre. L'adolescent réfléchissait tout en caressant les cheveux de Rin .

_-Alors, réfléchissons, qu'est ce que j'vais bien pouvoir leur apprendre à ces apprentis exorciste de bas étage ? Voyons, voyons, l'Alchimie ? Nan, trop dangereux et il n'y a pas le matériel adéquate ici. Invocation de démons supérieurs peut être ? Sûrement pas, la dernière fois, çà à finit en carnage des deux côté. Combat simulé ? Mauvaise idée, je risque de leur cassé quelque chose. Hmmm... J'AI TROUVER !_

Ce fut à ce moment là que Yukio entra en fracassant la porte, et réveilla en sursaut Rin et Amaimon par la même occasion. Le briseur de porte lança un regard froid à son frère qui l'ignora.

-Yukio, tu sais, quand on est bien élevé, on frappe au porte avant d'entré, papa t'a-t-il à ce point mal éduqué ?

-Tu n'a pas le droit de dire ça ! Tu n'était même pas là quand il est mort ! Tout ça, c'est la faute de Rin ! Hurla Yukio en pointant du doigt son aîné qui baissa la tête et dont les yeux commençaient à ce remplir de larmes.

-Qu'en sait tu Yukio ? Tu nous juge mais je suis sûr que tu ne nous connaît même pas . Répondit Naoki d'un ton calme.

-Tais toi ! Je sais ce que vous êtes ! Vous êtes les fils de Satan !

-Mais sait tu seulement QUI nous somme,Yukio ? Nous somme tes frères jumeaux,et les fils de Shiro Fujimoto !

-C'est faux ! Je ne suis pas comme vous ! Vous êtes des monstres ! Vous...

Le jeune professeur ne pût finir sa phrase car Naoki venait de dernier le pris ensuite dans ses bras et parla doucement.

-Tu sais, petit frère, ce n'est pas parce que tu est déjà exorciste et que papa t'a demander de veiller sur Rin que tu n'a pas le droit de te reposer sur quelqu'un de temps en temps. En tant qu'aîné, c'est à moi de vous protégé, et puis, Rin est devenu assez fort pour se débrouiller seul. Mais, tu à beau souffrir de la mort du vieux, tu n'a pas le droit d'en vouloir à Rin, si tu veut un coupable, prend Satan, mais pas Rin. On soufre autant que toi si ce n'est plus car notre lien nous renvoie ta tristesse. Papa voulait qu'on soit heureux, peu importe ce qui pouvait lui arriver, alors la moindre des chose que l'on puisse faire pour honoré son souvenir, c'est d'aller de l'avant sans jamais l'oublié.

Les paroles de son grand frère frappèrent Yukio de plein fouet et celui ci se rendit compte à quel point il s'était trompé.

_-j'ai été égoïste,je n'ai pas prit en compte le fait qu'eux aussi soufrait de la mort de papa. Oh mon dieu ! J'ai été dégueulasse avec Rin ! Il à dut tellement souffrir !_

-Pardon, pardon ! je suis désolé ! Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon...

Yukio répétait ce mots désespérément, comme un mantra, alors que des rivières de larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans discontinuer. Naoki se contenta de le serrer plus fort contre lui en attirant, Rin qui commençait à sangloter, dans l'étreinte avec son bras libre. Les deux cadets de la fratrie Okumura purent enfin pleurer la mort de leur père dans les bras de leur aniki, sans peur d'être juger. Naoki les garda contre lui en chantant une berceuse qui avait toujours eu le don de les apaisés lorsqu'ils étaient enfant. Ses jeunes frère finirent par s'endormir contre lui en poussant des petits soupirs de bien être pour Yukio et en ronronnant pour Rin. Amaimon, qui était rester à l'écart sous sa forme animal pendant la crise de larme des plus jeunes, reprit forme "humaine" se leva et pris Yukio des bras de Naoki pour le poser sur son lit. Le vairons fit de même avec Rin et mit ses deux frère en pyjama grâce à ses pouvoir s'adressa ensuite au démon supérieur tout en regardant tendrement les deux endormis.

-Amaimon, je vais allez faire deux-trois courses, tu veut bien veiller sur eux pendant ce temps s'il te plaît ?  
-Hm, oui bien sûr. Mais je fait quoi si quelqu'un vient ?  
-Le mort, répondit Naoki avec un clin d'œil complice auquel son demi frère répondit avec un sourire.

Le lendemain, Naoki réveilla doucement ses deux frère qui après avoir fait leur toilette matinal et s'être habiller allèrent dans le réfectoire d'où une délicieuse odeur se dégageait.  
Ils y trouvèrent Naoki déjà attabler et qui de toute évidence, discutait avec Ukobach sur l'utilisation de certaines sauces dans certains plats.

-Bonjour Nii-san, dirent les plus jeunes à l'unisson en s'asseyant de part et d'autre du vairons qui leur embrassa le front en guise de bonjour.  
-Salut vous deux, bien dormis ?  
-Mouai.  
-Oui.  
-Tant mieux alors. Il faut que j'aille préparé la salle de classe pour mon cour . Vos déjeuner son dans le frigo. Je vous revoie cette après midi à quatorze heure !  
-A tout à l'heure aniki !  
-A plus nii-san !  
Naoki sourit à ses cadets et sortit du dortoir. Il passa ensuite la matinée à préparer la salle, histoire qu'il n'y ait pas d'incident, et eu, à quatorze heure moins le quart, la surprise de voir entré les différent professeurs de la classe de Rin. Méphisto vint le voir et lui expliqua brièvement qu'ils étaient là pour voir quelle matière il allai bien pouvoir enseigner.

Lorsque qu'ils furent tous furent arrivés, élèves comme professeurs. Le vairons prit la parole.

-Bonjour tous le monde ! Je me présente pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore,je me nomme Naoki Okumura, et je serait à partir de maintenant votre nouveau professeur et collègue. Avant de commencer se cour, je vais vous avertir, je ne tolérerait aucunement les propos insultant que certains pourrait avoir l'idée de dire dans cette classe, est ce claire ? Le ton employer en fit frissonner plus d'un dans la salle. L'adolescent reprit ensuite sur un ton plus chaleureux:Je vais donc,à partir de se jour, une matière qui vous est totalement inconnue qui est….

* * *

**Alors?Vous en pensez quoi ?**

**Et quel peut être cette matière totalement inconnue des exorcistes ? La réponse au prochain chapitre .**


End file.
